Annie James
Annie James is a character from the remake of the Walt Disney Studios film "The Parent Trap". About her Annie is a young girl of average height with fair skin, long red hair that reaches her mid-back, which is usually pulled half of it back either into a ponytail or braid, blue eyes, and freckles. She also speaks with a British accent, but is able to emulate an American one as well. Annie is a fair and proper rose, who is proper and mature, uses formal and proper vocabulary, not very talkative and seems to be quiet, is bilingual, patient, very polite, anxious, tends to worry, serious, very intelligent, shrewd, and not shy. She lives in London, England with her British mother Elizabeth, a wedding gown designer, extraordinarily lovable grandfather Charles, and their butler Martin. At a summer camp, Annie meets Hallie Parker, a girl who has an identical appearance to her. This initially creates rivalry between the two, and they continuously pull pranks on each other. As punishment for their mischief, they must live together in an isolated cabin and eat together at an "isolation table" for the remainder of their time at summer camp. After both admit they come from broken homes and are products of single parent households, they decide to show each other one old picture of the parent that they never met, which is a pathetic little thing, ripped right down the middle, which, when placed next to each other, fit perfectly, forming one complete photo. Annie and Hallie discover that they are indentical twin sisters who were bisected at birth, when their parents divorced, with one parent each taking one of them, never letting them know about each other, and never checked to see how their other child was doing. But not much attention is paid to that and they are not particularly upset that this happened because the two focused on getting their parents back together again after they briefly talked about growing up with only one parent and of their parents being divorced. The twins decide to switch places to meet the parent they never knew, so they drill each other on the other's behavior and lives. After summer camp is over, Annie goes to California pretending to be Hallie, so she can meet her father Nick and Chessy the housekeeper in person for the first time, while she's there, she even meets a predatory gold digger named Meredith Blake who is looking to sink her claws into Nick. As a result of this, Annie calls Hallie in London with news that their father is planning to marry the gold-digger, and their mother needs to be rushed to California to prevent the union. Then, the twins set about sabotaging their father's marriage plans with mild approval from their mother, with Meredith receiving rude mischievous treatment from them. To delay Elizabeth's return to London with Annie, the twins dress and talk alike so their parents are unable to tell them apart, and they will reveal who is who only after everyone goes on the annual family camping trip, as Nick and Elizabeth reluctantly agree, but when Meredith objects to the plan, Elizabeth convinces Meredith into taking her place. The twins effect the coup de grace on the camping trip, which causes Meredith to spend her time swatting mosquitoes and becoming enraged after waking up in the middle of the lake on her air mattress. Finally having had enough, Meredith gives Nick an ultimatum; choose either the girls or her, so Nick chooses the girls over Meredith much to her dismay, and as a result, she angrily breaks off the engagement and calls off the wedding. Nick and Elizabeth rekindle their love for each other, as they remarry with the twins joining in the wedding party as bridesmaids with Charles also present and Martin proposing to Chessy. The gallery of pictures Annie and Hallie by Mileymouse101.png|Annie and Hallie drawn by Mileymouse101 Annie and Hallie 6.png Annie and Hallie 5.png Annie and Hallie 4.png Annie and Hallie 3.png Annie and Hallie 2.png Annie and Hallie.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists